Le souvenir du loup
by softblossom
Summary: Le Trio retrouvent un retourneur de temps. Hermione est envoyée dans le passé par erreur et atterrit dans une étrange maison qui se révèle être celle de.. Remus Lupin, mais lors de l'été 1976. Avant de retourner dans le présent, elle lui lance un Oubliettes.. Qui ne marchera qu'à moitié. Un amour du passé au présent. Comment vont-ils le vivre ? / Remione.
1. I - Le retour

AN : Welcome sur ma fiction **Remione** ! Bon, je préviens déjà, le monde et les personnage appartiennent à JKR, mais ma fiction ne va pas du tout suivre la fin du tome sept. Je préfère rappeler que c'est une **fanfiction** , et que donc si mes idées vous paraissent folles c'est normal car je ne suis en aucun cas la suite du livre de JKR et j'utilise mon imagination (un peu folle).

La bataille est **terminée** , Voldemort est bien mort. Les trois amis refont une **huitième année** pour rattraper leur septième année, McGonagall est la directrice de Poudlard. **Changements** : Remus, Tonks et Sirius sont toujours vivants. Bien évidemment, ma fiction se passera au présent, mais il y aura parfois des flashbacks racontant ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Hermione est retourné dans le temps.

Bon ben voilà, je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire ! Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Le soleil rayonnait de plein feu au terrier des Weasley. Soudain, il y eut un léger coup de vent accompagné d'un bruit sourd. Hermione Granger venait de s'écrouler sur l'herbe chaude, le souffle coupé. Elle était de retour, et le voyage s'était mal déroulé, beaucoup plus que celui qui l'avait envoyé dans le passé. Elle se retourna pour vomir, les mains tremblantes. Elle n'avait vraiment pas supporté le retourneur de temps. Une première. Elle se releva après quelques minutes, levant les yeux vers le Terrier qui lui avait beaucoup manqué malgré tout.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître deux têtes rousses et un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

\- Hermione tu es là ! J'ai crû te perdre pour toujours, je suis désolé Hermione, vraiment ! Qu'est-ce que je suis bête et..

\- Ron.. Ca va ! **La gryffondor le coupa, elle releva ses yeux épuisés vers ses trois amis.** Je suis là maintenant. Quel jour on est ?

Harry Potter la regardait avec incrédulité.

\- Hermione.. Tu sais bien qu'avec le retourneur de temps, rien ne change quand tu t'en vas. On est toujours le même jour, la même heure.. Où étais-tu, et combien de temps ?

\- Doucement Harry, tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle est fatiguée? **Soupira Ginny**

\- Je sais bien mais je suis restée là-bas deux mois environ, j'ai donc un peu oublié..

\- Et où étais-tu Hermione ? **Redemanda le rouquin, inquiet.**

Elle soupira.

\- Je.. Pendant deux mois je n'ai pas trouvé de réponses à mes questions, comment est-ce que cet objet que je maîtrise bien a pu m'emmener si loin.. J'en suis venu à me dire que c'est très certainement Voldemort qui l'a possédé, une magie noire et féroce a été lancée sur ce retourneur de temps... Et j'ai été envoyée dans une simple maison de sorcier en.. 1976.

Les trois amis n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

\- Hermione.. Ce n'est pas possible..

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, cela défit toutes les lois de la magie ! **Ajouta Ginny, avec de gros yeux.**

\- Incroyable... Arrêtez, vous pensez vraiment qu'Hermione pourrait mentir ainsi ? Réfléchissez un peu. **Harry semblait admiratif**

Hermione lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais c'est tellement bizarre à entendre ! Tu es retournée vingt ans en arrière tu te rends compte !

\- Oui Ron, je sais..

\- Je pense que tu as raison Hermione, il n'a pu que tomber entre les mains d'un puissant sorcier, ce retourneur de temps. **Remarqua la rouquine**

\- Comment ça se fait que tu ne rentres que maintenant d'ailleurs ? Enfin, pour nous ça ne change rien mais tu as dit que tu es restée là-bas pendant deux mois quand même..

\- Pour une fois, je n'ai pas de réponses à ça.. J'avoue ne pas avoir réussi à le maîtriser, j'ai mis du temps à trouver le bon nombre de fois qu'il fallait le tourner.. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver cent ans en arrière... **Expliqua Hermione, le regard perdu dans le vide**

Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai, mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus..

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai vraiment été stupide de l'avoir tourné alors qu'il était dans tes mains.. **Soupira Ron**

\- C'est vrai que là.. J'ai honte de toi frangin. **Pouffa Ginny**

\- N'en parlons plus, je suis un peu fatiguée.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, viens Hermione. **Son amie la prit par les épaules et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrier.**

\- Sirius est là, après-demain nous partons tous ensemble passer quelques jours à Square Grimmaurd, il veut changer les idées de Molly.. De tout le monde en fait.. **Expliqua Harry d'un air grave.**

À l'entente de ce prénom, Hermione déglutit et ses mains recommencèrent à trembler. Elle se rappela que sa baguette magique avait été très défectueuse dans le passé, et si le sort Oubliettes n'avait pas bien fonctionné ? Elle n'avait pas rencontré Sirius lors de son séjour, mais si le sortilège n'avait pas réussi et qu' _il_ lui avait parlé d'elle? Si le sort n'avait pas marché, alors Sirius allait tout de suite le confirmer..

Elle allait avoir des problèmes, elle allait finir devant la justice.

Une fois devant la porte, elle se bloqua sans le vouloir.

\- Hermione ? Tu viens ? **Ginny fronça les sourcils**

\- Hé doucement, elle revient quand même d'un long voyage, normal qu'elle soit un peu ailleurs. **Remarqua Ron, qui adressa à son amie un sourire d'encouragement.**

\- Attendez... Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Il était déjà là quand je suis retournée dans le passé ? Si c'est le cas, il devrait s'attendre à ce que je descende de nos chambres, je me souviens que j'ai été envoyée dans le passé dans la chambre de Ginny.. **La brune aux cheveux bouclés s'inquiéta.**

\- En fait, il est rentré quelques secondes avant que tu te réapparaisses dehors, on était à la fenêtre quand on t'a vu et on est descendu aussitôt. Du coup on lui a dit bonjour dans la volée et on a prévenu qu'on allait te rejoindre dans le jardin. Molly et Arthur n'y ont vu que du feu, en même temps ils ont autre chose à penser.. **Expliqua Harry**

Elle ne semblait pas rassurée pour autant. Alors Harry lui sourit et il l'attrapa par le bras, pour la faire avancer. La brune se força à sourire. Elle était déboussolée mais la peur commençait à prendre le dessus.

Sirius était assis au salon, en face d'Arthur. Il essayait de faire rire le père Weasley, qui semblait ailleurs. Il sourit lorsqu'il aperçut le groupe d'amis.

\- Hermione ! **Il se leva pour la saluer.**

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre, presque deux mois. Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, cela fait presque quatre mois. Elle remarqua qu'il n'agissait pas bizarrement, il ne semblait pas la reconnaître par rapport à un souvenir lointain.. Son sort avait donc marché. Elle en fût soudainement soulagée.

\- Bonjour Sirius, **sourit-elle**.

Et les trois Gryffondors retrouvèrent enfin leur vraie amie, qui s'était remise de ses émotions.

 **ooOOoo**

\- La rentrée est dans une semaine.. Je pensais que c'était dans un mois minimum. J'ai vraiment tout oublié dans le passé. C'est fou..

\- C'est normal Hermione, c'est pas comme si tu y étais restée seulement deux heures.. Comment c'était ? **S'intéressa Ginny**

\- Gin'... Je suis épuisée.

\- Désolé, c'est aussi bizarre pour nous.. Il s'est écoulé deux mois pour toi, mais quelques secondes pour nous.. J'oublie que ce matin encore tu étais en 1976. C'est dingue ça.. **La rouquine mumura**

Tout l'après-midi, Hermione avait fait son possible pour éviter le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas parler de la personne chez qui elle était tombée, elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'elle avait fait là-bas et de ce qu'il s'était passé entre la personne et elle. Elle n'y arriverait pas, pas pour l'instant.. C'était trop tôt. Et ils ne le croiraient pas.

\- Dis Ginny, Tonks et Remus seront là aussi, après-demain ?

\- Oui, avec Teddy, ils l'ont enfin récupéré à Ste Mangouste, il était malade suite à l'incendie. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Leur maison a été détruite par un mangemort qui n'avait pas encore été attrapé, après la guerre. Ils habitent chez Sirius maintenant, en attendant de trouver un nouvel endroit.

L'histoire de la maison était un souvenir vague, mais elle s'en rappela. Teddy.. Elle l'avait oublié. Oui, Remus et Tonks avaient un enfant. Et cela empirait les choses..

\- C'est vrai.. Arriveront-ils à être heureux un jour ?

\- Au moins, ils n'ont pas perdu un membre de leur famille.. **Souffla Ginny**

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas que son amie craque.. Ca, par contre, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à consoler Ginny suite à la perte de Fred. Elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

Une fois la rouquine endormie, Hermione réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit du Terrier, alors que ce matin encore elle était avec _lui_ , sur un canapé, à rigoler. Ils étaient si proches.. Et une heure plus tard, elle lui avait envoyé le sortilège d'Amnésie, et elle était de retour en 1998. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas resté avec lui, pourquoi lui avait-elle lancé ce sort ? Elle était obligée, Dumbledore et McGonagall l'avaient bien mise en garde avec ce retourneur de temps.. Pourquoi alors était-elle restée si longtemps dans le passé ? Elle avait menti à ses amis cet après-midi, en une semaine elle avait déjà trouvé le moyen de revenir dans le présent.. Mais elle était restée pour _lui_.

« _Un vaste champ de blé et une maison isolée du monde se dessinèrent face à elle. Où était-elle ? Quel jour était-on ? Peut-être même quelle année ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit._

 _\- Mais quel idiot.. Mais quel idiot ! Ron tu es un pauvre crétin ! **Hermione pestait, se parlant à elle-même**._

 _Comme d'habitude, Ron Weasley avait agit sans réfléchir. Il avait joué avec un retourneur de temps trafiqué par un mangemort, et voilà où elle était maintenant.. Elle tourna sur elle-même, il n'y avait rien autour d'elle à part cette maison minuscule et en mauvais état. Elle commença alors à paniquer._

 _\- Bonjour ? **S'exclama soudainement une voix douce mais à la fois grave et masculine.**_

 _Hermione se retourna en sursaut, son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle se retrouva en face d'un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, tout au plus. Au premier abord, il lui sembla inconnu._

 _\- Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ?_

 _Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre, elle prit alors le temps de l'examiner.. Et elle remarqua le regard bleu et profond du garçon, qui lui rappelait vaguement une personne. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une excuse et aperçut au loin une vaste forêt._

 _\- Je me suis perdue dans la forêt. J'ai un peu paniqué alors quand j'ai vu votre maison j'ai sauté sur l'occasion._

 _Il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu, mais il lui sourit._

 _\- Je ne pense pas que cet endroit soit meilleur que la forêt.. Soit. Quel est votre prénom ? **Demanda-t-il, timidement.** Moi c'est Remus Lupin._

 _Le souffle d'Hermione s'était coupé, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son se fit entendre. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle s'effondra au sol._ »

En se remémorant ce souvenir, la Gryffondor perdit son éternel courage et craqua, alors qu'elle s'était retenue toute la journée. Elle pleura silencieusement, jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement.

 **ooOOoo**

\- J'ai hâte de revoir Teddy. Un bébé, ça nous fait toujours oublier toutes les peines du monde. **Dit Ginny**

Toute la famille Weasley, sauf George, ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione, prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Ginny et Ron étaient les seuls à se remettre assez vite de la mort de Fred, ils avaient plus pleuré que les autres les premières semaines, mais ils avaient retrouvé la gaieté tout aussi vite. Alors que leurs parents, Charlie, Bill et surtout George, étaient au bord de la dépression.

\- Et je pense qu'en deux mois, il a énormément changé. Je parie qu'il ressemble à Tonks. **Harry défia Ginny, Ron et Hermione du regard.**

\- Impossible, ce sera le portait craché de Remus. **Répliqua Ron**

Hermione frissonna à l'entente de ce prénom, qu'est-ce qu'elle redoutait ce moment où elle allait le revoir..

\- Complètement d'accord avec Ron sur ce coup. **Surenchérit Ginny**

\- Hermione ? **Demanda le frère Weasley, n'apercevant aucune réaction de la part de son amie.**

\- Nymphadora je dirais. **Se précipita-t-elle de répondre, sans grande intérêt**.

Harry, Ron et Ginny se regardèrent. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond visiblement.. Mais ils rejetèrent la faute sur le retourneur de temps, avec tant de magie noire il n'avait pu être que néfaste pour Hermione. Le rouquin s'en voulut aussitôt à cette pensée.

\- Je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous avec cette sangsue de Rita Skeeter. Elle aimerait en savoir plus sur l'attaque de la maison de Tonks. À plus tard les enfants. **Arthur embrassa la tête de sa femme et quitta la maison d'un pas lourd.**

Molly se leva pour aller faire la vaiselle. Elle n'utilisait plus du tout sa baguette magique. Elle essayait de tout faire manuellement, histoire d'être toujours occupée et ainsi oublier tous les malheurs autour d'elle. Ce qui désempara encore plus Hermione. Elle qui avait réussi à surmonter les pertes de la bataille, elle se souvint qu'elle passait un bon été malgré tout, avant ce voyage dans le temps qui l'avait complètement changée.. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était y retourné. Elle ne voulait pas déprimer à son tour. Mais c'était impossible, si elle y retournait, elle devrait tout recommencer.. Et cette fois-ci elle ne voudrait plus revenir. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

Alors elle n'avait désormais qu'une hâte, retourner à Poudlard. Fuir la tristesse, fuir les personnes qui ne pensaient qu'aux morts de la bataille et surtout, fuir tout ce qui lui rappelait Remus.. Mais avant ça, elle allait devoir passer un mini séjour avec lui. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, disparaître.

* * *

Tadaaaam. Premier chapitre, pas beaucoup d'action, c'est un chapitre qui met l'histoire en place et explique un peu. Un petit flashback quand même pour montrer la rencontre d'Hermione et Remus lorsqu'il était adolescent..

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Selon vous, comment Hermione va-t-elle faire quand elle va revoir Remus ? Elle qui avait pris l'habitude de le voir jeune, elle qui s'était habituée à être avec lui... Les prochains chapitres vont être mouvementés haha. Merci pour votre lecture ! Bises:-)


	2. II - Un passé inoubliable

J'espère que l'histoire vous intrigue et que vous aurez envie de la connaître ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Sirius le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, il fut seul à les accueillir.

\- Entrez, entrez ! Remus, Tonks et Teddy sont un peu sortis en ville. Ils profitent à fond du petit Teddy.

En entrant, Hermione s'imagina la scène.. Remus et Tonks qui s'amusaient avec leur enfant, heureux. Sirius remarqua alors l'expression agacée qu'affichait Hermione, il haussa les sourcils mais ne préféra rien dire.

Le salon n'était pas très grand, mais tout le monde réussit à se trouver une place. Harry souriait comme un enfant, il se sentait si bien chez son parrain, peut-être plus qu'au Terrier alors qu'il adorait tout autant cette maison. Même si l'ambiance n'était plus la même..

Sirius fit léviter jusqu'à eux des bièraubeurres, jus de citrouille et du Whisky Pur Feu. Arthur bu son verre de Whisky d'une traite. Assis à ses côtés, Sirius rigola.

\- Ben dis-donc Arthur, t'y vas fort ! **Il essayait par tous les moyens de distraire la famille Weasley. Il avait beaucoup aidé Ron à l'aide d'Harry, désormais il essayait avec les autres.**

Arthur lui sourit faiblement.

\- George ne quitte toujours pas son travail ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Non, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Au moins, il s'occupe l'esprit. Angelina l'aide beaucoup. **Expliqua Molly, baissant le regard sur son jus de citrouille.**

\- Il a du courage. Je passerai le voir dans les prochains jours... Bon, assez ! Alors les enfants, prêts pour votre nouvelle et dernière année ? Vous avez hâte ?

\- Sirius.. **Harry le regarda d'un air désespéré.**

Son parrain lui fit un sourire moqueur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ron et Ginny sourirent et Hermione les regardait du coin de l'oeil. De ce que Remus lui avait raconté deux semaines après son arrivée, elle reconnaissait bien Sirius, moqueur et toujours très jeune dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas changé.

« _\- Pardon de rentrer si tard. Patmol.. Enfin Sirius est très chiant lorsqu'il s'ennui._

 _\- Il faudrait tout de même que tu me parles de lui, un jour.._

 _C'était très dur pour Hermione de faire comme si elle ne connaissait pas Sirius.. Et comme si elle ne connaissait pas Remus non plus.. Celui-ci s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le canapé poussiéreux, en soupirant._

 _\- Il est génial, c'est le premier à être venu vers moi alors que James semblait tout de même plus sérieux que lui. En fait, ils sont tous les deux un peu fous. Mais je dirais que Sirius c'est au-delà de ça. Il est très blagueur, adore faire des bêtises dès qu'il le peut avec James, et bien sûr ils m'entraînent dedans.. Il est aussi très arrogant, mais il tient ça à force de traîner avec James. Et malgré son âge, il adore aussi les filles plus jeunes que lui. Un vrai coureur de jupon. Il finira seul, avec une nouvelle conquête chaque soir, c'est sûr. Il vit chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Et je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aime être avec lui. Il me fait penser à autre chose. **Raconta Remus, avec un petit sourire.**_

 _Ses problèmes de loup-garou très certainement.. Dire qu'à cet âge-là il devait déjà supporter ce supplice de transformation.. Il n'avait pas de potion tue-loup, en plus de ça.. Remus remarqua qu'elle était pensive, elle se pressa donc de lui sourire pour qu'il ne la questionne pas._ »

En repensant à ce moment, elle soupira. Dire que pour elle, cela c'était passé il y a un mois et quelques. En vrai, c'était il y a plus de vingt ans.. Et pour Remus, cela n'avait jamais existé. Son cœur se serra. Elle redoutait tellement le moment où il allait passer la porte de Square Grimmaurd..

\- Hermione ? **Ginny secoua légèrement son amie**

Assise dans un grand fauteuil, Ginny sur l'accoudoir, la brune reprit ses esprits.

\- Désolé, **rougit-elle, mentant une nouvelle fois** , mais je suis contente pour Harry, le voir comme ça.. Enfin heureux avec une vraie famille.

\- C'est vrai, il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il passe plus de temps avec Sirius. Il est plus serein, moins sur les nerfs. Il accepte mieux la guerre grâce à son parrain.

Hermione sourit, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Remus et Harry l'appréciaient tant.

Au bout d'une heure, Ron s'était assoupi sur le canapé, ce qui désespéra Hermione mais la fit doucement rire en même temps. Molly se leva soudainement.

\- Je vais aller préparer le dîner, j'aimerais faire quelque chose de très bon ce soir, pour ces retrouvailles.

\- Voyons Molly, ne t'embêtes pas ! C'est moi qui vous invite ! **Sirius se leva pour la stopper**

\- Vraiment, j'insiste.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre. Ginny et Harry se levèrent aussitôt pour l'aider, Arthur décida d'aller faire un tour chez George et Ron dormait toujours. Hermione se retrouva seule en face d'un Sirius au visage incrédule.

\- Elle essaye de tout faire pour oublier, jusqu'à cuisiner, faire la vaisselle, nettoyer, tout ça sans baguette.. **Expliqua la brune pour sortir Sirius de son incompréhension.**

\- Oh.. **Souffla-t-il en retournant s'assoir.** Il est préférable alors que je ne l'embête pas.

\- Je ne sais pas comment elle va faire à la rentrée, quand il n'y aura plus personne au Terrier.. **Soupira Hermione**

\- Je les inviterai ici.

\- Voyons Sirius, vous avez déjà Remus, Tonks et leur fils. Ne vous accablez pas de boulot.

\- Ils ne prennent qu'une chambre. Je serai ravi de donner plus de vie à mon vieux taudis. **Plaisanta Sirius**

Hermione lui sourit, elle espérait juste que Molly et Arthur allaient faire preuve de courage comme ils l'avaient toujours fait et ainsi sortir de leur déprime.. Sirius allait en prendre un coup autrement, et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une telle personne tomber dans la déprime. Elle se perdit alors à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Mais elle revint très vite à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se figea quand elle reconnut la voix de Tonks.

\- Ahhhh ! Te revoilà mon amour ! **Sirius se leva pour prendre non pas Nymphadora mais Remus dans ses bras.**

Remus pouffa, sous le sourire de sa femme. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, il se dégagea de Sirius. Il ne semblait pas du tout surpris de la voir, mais plutôt gêné par la scène qui venait de se produire. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment vu les deux amis se chamailler, mais comme tous les soucis s'en étaient allés, Sirius décidait dorénavant de mettre son humour en avant dès qu'il le pouvait.

Le loup la salua mais Hermione voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il ne se rappelait de rien. De plus, il semblait épuisé, allant s'assoir dans un fauteuil avec un long soupir. Son ignorance blessa Hermione, et elle regretta plus que jamais de lui avoir lancé le sortilège de l'Amnésie. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait salué, elle n'avait même pas réussi à répondre. Elle était abasourdie de le revoir ainsi, plus vieux, avec plus de cicatrices, accompagné d'une autre fille qui n'était pas elle.. Avec un enfant.. Elle était de retour à cette relation professeur et élève.. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, lorsque Remus était un adolescent, cela revenait au final à être un simple rêve puisque seulement une personne sur le deux s'en souvenait. Remus n'avait vraiment connu Hermione qu'en troisième année, alors que pour elle c'était désormais depuis l'adolescence du loup qu'elle le connaissait. Comment allait-elle vivre avec ça, avec ce souvenir interdit ? Allait-elle accepter de le voir à chaque fois avec une autre, et en plus de ça avec un enfant ?

Il était plus vieux, il paraissait encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était déjà lors de sa jeunesse et pourtant elle revoyait en lui la même chose qui l'avait charmée pendant ces deux mois.

Ce qu'elle craignait tant s'était réalisé, le fait de le revoir plus vieux ne l'avait pas repoussée, au contraire. C'est comme si elle avait toujours été à ses côtés depuis cet été en 1976 et qu'elle l'avait vu vieillir. Rien n'avait changé.

Elle reporta son attention sur le bébé de quatre mois, il avait déjà sur la tête une énorme touffe de cheveux bleus, ce qui fit sourire Hermione malgré elle. Il avait le nez et la bouche de Tonks, ses yeux étaient bruns mais bientôt ils changeraient, comme ceux de sa mère. Hermione avait gagné le défi d'Harry, Teddy ressemblait bel et bien à Nymphadora.

Sirius discutait avec son ami et Tonks, Remus ne daignait pas une seule fois la regarder.. Après tout, c'est comme il l'avait toujours fait. Si Hermione n'était pas retournée dans le passé, elle n'aurait pas remarqué ce comportement, puisqu'il le faisait très souvent. Mais il n'y avait pas de ''si'', cela était arrivé et désormais c'était elle qui en souffrait. Elle aimerait tant se jeter un Oubliettes, mais sur soi-même ce n'était pas si facile.

Elle se leva et rejoignit Ginny qui venait de terminer de ranger la cuisine, laissant Ron avec les autres qui n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir de son profond sommeil. Elles décidèrent alors de monter dans leur chambre pour parler un peu.

\- Comme vous refaites tous une année, on sera par conséquent tous ensemble et j'ai peur que l'on soit trop l'un sur l'autre avec Harry.. Et qu'on ne se supporte plus ou qu'on se lasse.. **Confia soudainement Ginny, alors qu'elles regardaient le plafond chacune dans leur lit.**

Hermione lui lança un regard et un sourire qui se voulaient rassurants.

\- **Ne t'en fais pas, vous ne serez pas toujours ensemble, vous aurez des cours différents des fois et puis, Harry est fou de toi. Comment veux-tu qu'il se lasse de toi ?**

Ginny gloussa, contente qu'on la rassure.

\- Hermione, Ginny ! On mange. **Cria Harry en bas des escaliers, une heure plus tard.**

L'élu secoua un bon nombre de fois Ron sous le regard amusé de Sirius, et le rouquin se réveilla en sursaut et criant presque, bien évidemment.

Le dîner était très bon, mais les discussions ne fusaient pas. Arthur racontait ses dernières mésaventures au Ministère ainsi qu'avec Rita Skeeter, ce qui fit bien rire Sirius.

\- Et dire que quand j'étais plus jeune je la trouvais mignonne.

Harry ne préféra même pas y croire, il avait soudainement honte de son parrain. Remus leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin. Tonks donnait à manger à son fils en lui lançant des paroles incompréhensibles pour qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche et accepter le biberon. Remus les regardait quelques fois, mais il n'essaya même pas d'aider sa femme. Lorsque Sirius ne lui parlait pas, il semblait ailleurs.. Hermione se contrôla et décida de les ignorer, afin d'arrêter d'envier la famille qu'ils formaient.

\- Un peu de thé ? **Proposa Remus, lorsque tout le monde eut terminé.**

\- Si c'est le votre, alors oui. **Sourit Molly**

\- Toujours. **Affirma le loup avec un sourire**

Tout le monde accepta, sauf Hermione, dont le regard s'était perdu dans la bougie en face d'elle. Son thé. Oui, elle le connaissait.

\- Hermione ? **Insista le professeur qui s'était levé et se trouvait presque en face d'elle.**

Elle frissonna à l'entente de sa voix qui s'adressait à elle. Ce n'était plus la même que celle qu'elle avait entendue pendant deux longs mois, chaque jour. Mais elle y reconnaissait la même douceur et la même fatigue, ce qui l'agaça plus qu'autre chose. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y pouvait rien, que c'était elle qui était tombée chez lui par erreur et qui avait été obligée de lui faire tout oublier. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, surtout lorsqu'elle voyait Tonks le regarder avec tant d'admiration, comme elle elle l'avait fait en 1976. Le fait qu'elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que sa femme l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, et elle se trouva tout bonnement ridicule. Elle aimait beaucoup Tonks, et elle non plus n'y pouvait rien. Encore moins Teddy.

\- Non, merci. Je suis un peu fatiguée. **Répondit-elle d'un air pressé.**

Et elle se leva aussitôt, débarrassa son assiette et monta sans un mot. Ron, Harry et Ginny savaient bien qu'elle était toujours très perturbée par son voyage, c'est pour cela qu'Harry lança un regard à Sirius pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas en dire plus.

Lorsque Ginny la rejoignit, elle fut contente de voir qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait encore besoin de lui parler. Elle s'allongea et soupira.

\- Je sais que c'est très perturbant ce que tu as vécu Hermione, peut-être que ce que tu as vu là-bas l'était encore plus, mais je ne peux pas le deviner tant que tu ne nous en parles pas... Quoiqu'il en soit, évites de refaire ça, Sirius croit vraiment que tu ne te sens pas bien chez lui.. **Souffla la rouquine**

\- Je sais.. Je ne me comprends pas vraiment.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus. Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses pendant un petit moment, et Ginny osa enfin se lancer. Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis le retour d'Hermione.

\- Dis, si tu as réussi à revenir, c'est que tu as compris comment fonctionnait ce retourneur de temps.. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu, oui.. **Affirma la brune**

\- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de revenir au moment de la bataille par exemple, avant de revenir au présent ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de sauver mon frère et tous les autres ?

La façon dont la cadette Weasley avait abordé le sujet fut trop directe. Hermione en prit un coup et elle dut s'avouer qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Et de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air Gin'.. Même trafiqué, le Ministère sait si l'on a été vu par quelqu'un ou non. Et même avec tant de magie noire, il ne m'aurait pas permis de faire plusieurs voyages..

Elle devait mentir, encore. Pour la première partie seulement, car non le Ministère ne pouvait avoir connaissance de ce retourneur de temps avec tous les sorts qu'il avait reçus. Elle ne serait jamais restée aussi longtemps sinon..

Voyant que son amie ne répondait pas, Hermione se retourna contre le mur.

\- Je suis désolé Ginny.. **Murmura-t-elle, assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.**

Et avant de s'endormir, elle entendit la sœur Weasley sangloter.

 **oooOOOooo**

Après-demain, le Trio d'Or et Ginny seraient de retour à Poudlard. Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle avait si hâte de recommencer à étudier et ainsi tout oublier. Depuis deux jours elle était plongée dans des livres qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur mais elle s'était dit qu'elle obtiendrait encore des meilleures notes si elle les connaissait comme si elle les avait écris.

\- Allez Hermione, viens avec nous, on va faire un tour à la boutique de George ! **Supplia Ron à genoux, au pied du lit de son amie.**

Elle pouffa devant son expression.

\- Bon, d'accord. **Elle céda, fermant son livre. Elle sortit enfin de son lit.**

\- Chouette ! **S'exclama Harry**

Il prit Ginny par la main et ils transplanèrent tous les quatre.

Et la visite ne fut pas joyeuse. George fit quelques blagues, mais elles ne résonnaient plus de la même façon sans son éternel acolyte. Hermione lui acheta quelques Rêve Eveillé mais elle n'expliqua pas à ses amis pourquoi, et heureusement George ne la questionna pas.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre visite, bonne rentrée et profitez bien. Je sais que ça va être dur sans moi.

Ginny lui sourit, le Trio d'Or ne sut quoi répondre.

Alors qu'ils se promenaient un peu sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione prit une décision qu'elle mettrait à exécution dès ce soir. Il était temps.

\- On va boire quelque chose ? **Proposa Harry**

\- Mmh, bof. Je suis un peu fatigué. **Dit Ron**

\- Encore ? **Hermione leva au ciel**

Ils se mirent alors à rigoler, ce qui fit du bien à la brune.

Mais lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, sa bonne humeur retomba à néant. Elle passa devant Remus et Tonks, qui étaient assis sur le canapé. La main de Nymphadora était posée sur la cuisse de son mari. Elle semblait apprécier le programme télé moldu et donc la télé qu'Arthur avait fait venir chez Sirius à l'aide d'Harry. Mais Remus n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention, préférant lire un livre. Il releva soudainement les yeux vers son élève, habillée d'une robe blanche à fleurs. Alors qu'elle semblait poser ses affaires sur la petite table, Remus en profita pour la regarder de haut en bas. Et la Gryffondor le remarqua, ce qui lui rappela des souvenirs... Et cela l'énerva plus que jamais, elle quitta la pièce en serrant les dents et chercha ses valises. Il fallait qu'elle parle de sa décision, elle ne tiendrait pas une soirée de plus ici.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine où presque tout le monde était réunit.

\- Je suis désolé Sirius, mais il faudrait tout de même que je passe encore un peu de temps avec mes parents avant d'aller à Poudlard. Quand je les ai recherchés en Australie, je ne suis restée qu'une petite semaine avec eux. Et je commence à ressentir le besoin de les voir. **Expliqua-t-elle, d'un air grave. Elle espérait être convaincante.**

Ginny la regardait tristement, mais elle comprit que son amie avait aussi besoin de ses parents. Après tout, elle la reverrait dans deux jours.

\- Bien sûr Hermione, **il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la tapotant dans le dos.**

Elle sourit suite à ce contact, la famille Weasley la salua et elle embrassa ses amis avant de quitter la cuisine. Et malheureusement, elle devait aussi _leur_ dire au revoir... Elle arriva devant la porte du salon.

\- Je m'en vais chez mes parents, au revoir. Vous ferez un bisous de ma part au petit Teddy. **Elle sourit faiblement, baissant aussitôt le regard.**

\- Bien sûr, c'est gentil. C'est dommage que tu nous quittes pour les derniers jours. Salut ma belle. **Salua Tonks en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras**

Hermione se força à sourire et Tonks retourna s'assoir auprès de son mari.

\- Restez assis, Remus. Ne vous embêtez pas. Au revoir. **S'empressa-t-elle de le stopper alors qu'il allait se lever. Elle avait tellement de mal à devoir le vouvoyer à nouveau..**

\- Bon, et bien à très bien bientôt Hermione. **La salua-t-il avec un sourire gêné**

''À très bientôt'', Hermione espérait que non. Et sur ces dernières pensées elle transplana.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 2. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. Quel est votre passage préféré ? J'attends vos avis avec hâte, merci pour votre lecture ! Bises. :-)

PS : les souvenirs du voyage ne seront pas dans l'ordre dans ma fiction. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en saurez plus sur comment Remus a accepté Hermione chez lui !


	3. III - Tout nous rattrape un jour

Hellooo ! Déjà, désolé pour le retard. J'ai eu quelques semaines chargées.

Merci beaucoup pour vos super reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci à MG123, c'est très gentil et ne t'en fais pas, toutes tes questions trouveront réponses au fil de ma fiction ! Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

\- Voyons Hermione, ne passe pas ta dernière journée de vacances dans la chambre. Je te connais, tu ne vas pas très bien. Et je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Mais passe du temps avec nous, ça te changera les idées. **Mrs Granger essayait tant bien que mal de faire sortir sa fille, qui ne daignait pas bouger de son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.**

Ce fut en vain. Elle sortit, oui, mais juste pour aller dans le salon. Et lorsque ses parents lui parlaient, elle répondait sans grand intérêt. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner à Poudlard pour pouvoir passer ses journées à travailler et ainsi se changer les idées.

\- Elle est si chamboulée comparer à la semaine qu'on a passée ensemble en Juillet.. Je ne comprends pas.. Que lui arrive-t-il..

Depuis le salon, Hermione entendit les paroles brisées de sa mère qui parlait à son père dans la cuisine. Elle ressentait la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait à travers sa voix, ce qui lui fit mal au cœur.

Sa mère avait raison malheureusement, elle était chamboulée. Cesserait-elle de l'être un jour ? Comment le pouvait-elle après tout ? Il y a encore quelques jours elle se trouvait des années en arrière et menait une vie parfaite à ses yeux. Elle s'était sentie si bien dans cet environnement. Cela l'avait changé à tout jamais, elle en était sûre. De plus, l'homme qu'elle aimait tant était désormais marié avec un enfant et il n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle aller mieux ?

Mrs. Granger lui apporta un verre d'eau et repartit aussitôt. Elle pensa à appeler un médecin, mais Hermione partait pour Poudlard demain, cela ne servait à rien. Elle allait s'inquiéter jusqu'aux prochaines vacances où elle allait la revoir. Elle soupira.

La brune repensa alors au Remus d'aujourd'hui, qui était heureux avec une autre. Elle repensa à sa troisième année, à sa cinquième année.. Où Remus lui avait semblé si torturé... Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tonks qui lui avait connaître la joie de vivre. Tonks. Cette maudite Nymphadora Tonks. Si gentille, jolie à sa façon, une femme et mère aimante.

Sans se contrôler, Hermione brisa le verre entre ses mains. Elle se releva en sursaut quand ses parents accoururent vers elle.

\- Je suis désolé.. Désolé.. **Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait si honte d'elle-même.**

Sa mère, les larmes aux yeux, regarda longuement sa fille qui ramassait son verre éclaté en morceaux.

\- Je vais faire ma valise. **Déclara-t-elle après avoir tout jeté dans la poubelle.**

Ses parents se regardèrent impuissants. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour l'instant.

 **ooOOoo**

Comme chaque nuit depuis son retour, pour réussir à s'endormir Hermione repensait à son voyage dans le temps qui lui manquait tant. Il n'y avait plus que les souvenirs pour faire vivre son amour qui commençait à s'éteindre en elle.

« _Les champs de blé s'étendaient à perte de vue autour de la maison, au loin il y avait cette forêt et plusieurs collines recouvertes de verdure. Ce paysage était magnifique, Hermione comprit pourquoi Remus aimait tant la musique classique, le thé, lire, les choses simples. Il vivait dans un endroit qui n'aspirait qu'à ça. Le genre de vie qui plairait à la Gryffondor._

 _Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le perron de la petite maison en bois, elle commença à stresser. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve, qu'elle improvise, et vite._

 _\- Entre Hermione, et je t'en prie, on peut se tutoyer. **Remus tendit le bras pour la laisser entrer en première.**_

 _Hésitante, elle finit tout de même par entrer en lui souriant. L'intérieur ne reflétait pas du tout l'extérieur qui était plutôt délabré. Il avait un salon chaleureux, un canapé brun un peu poussiéreux mais il donnait tout de même envie de se jeter dessus. Une cheminée en brique éteinte pour l'été. Sa cuisine était petite mais suffisante pour préparer de bons plats vu l'odeur. Il avait même une salle à manger, avec une jolie table en bois poncé. Chaque mur était blanc avec quelques tableaux, Hermione reconnut que c'était des tableaux moldus. Elle sourit. Elle se rappela que Remus aimait beaucoup le monde des moldus, mais elle ne pensait pas qui l'appréciait déjà aussi jeune._

 _\- C'est très joli. On dirait une maison de vacances._

 _Remus pouffa._

 _\- Viens, je vais te montrer en haut. Méfie-toi des escaliers qui sont un peu étroits._

 _Ils l'étaient en effet, et ils grinçaient lorsqu'on s'appuyait dessus. Mais Hermione n'y fit même pas attention. Elle découvrit alors une salle de bain, blanche et propre qui sentait bon, elle venait sûrement d'être nettoyée. Il y avait à côté une chambre, mais le garçon lui expliqua qu'elle était en désordre. La brune avait insisté mais elle avait compris au final que c'était sûrement dans cette pièce que Remus s'enfermait pendant sa transformation quand il en avait marre de la forêt. Alors elle n'insista plus._

 _\- Et ma dernière pièce, ma préférée. Tu découvriras un peu mes passions._

 _Elle observa chaque recoin de cet espace qui semblait être un endroit pour se détendre. Il y avait un canapé un peu plus grand que celui d'en bas, trois grandes étagères avec au moins une centaine de livres. À côté, posée sur une petite table, une platine pour vinyles avec à côté un tiroir ouvert qui abritait une vingtaine de disques. Hermione en fut émerveillée et adora aussitôt cette pièce._

 _\- C'est génial. Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer ici._

 _Elle reconnut des auteurs Moldus dans les livres, mais aussi des bouquins de magie. Les disques ne provenaient que de compositeurs classiques Moldus. La Gryffondor se retourna vers l'adolescent et lui sourit. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'il n'y avait qu'une chambre._

 _\- J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de te dire ''C'est tout?'' Oui, la visite est terminée. Je vis seul. Une histoire compliquée._

 _Pour une fois, Hermione ne connaissait pas cette partie de sa vie. Et elle préféra se taire, ce sujet semblait tabou et elle ne voulait pas l'attrister._

 _Il s'adossa soudainement contre une armoire, plantant son regard dans celui de la lionne. Elle rougit. Mais depuis son arrivée elle eut enfin le temps de bien l'observer. Il n'avait pas encore de cicatrices dans le visage, ses yeux d'un bleu intense n'étaient pas aussi fatigués mais las tout de même. Aucune ride n'abordait son visage encore jeune. Il avait le même sourire, peut-être un peu plus joyeux. Ses cheveux étaient plus épais, plus bruns et ébouriffés. Il était beau, même très beau. Il avait ce charme que les garçons de sa génération n'avaient pas._

 _Il s'exprima soudainement, la ramenant à la réalité._

 _\- D'où viens-tu, et pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

 _Elle déglutit, son cœur s'emballait déjà. Vite, une réponse qui tienne la route._

 _\- Je vais entrer à Beauxbâtons pour la septième fois. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Ca paraît fou mais... **Elle cherchait ses mots, ou plutôt une histoire à inventer. Elle peinait à cacher son stress, elle tordait ses mains entre elles.** Avec mes amies, nous avons trouvé un portoloin et elles y ont mis une destination au hasard pour chacune d'entre nous et.. Me voilà. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, ta forêt me faisait un peu peur alors quand j'ai vu ta maison j'en ai profité._

 _Elle rigola nerveusement, la main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Bizarrement, Remus semblait la croire. Ou bien il avait juste envie de la croire car il n'avait pas que ça à faire, questionner une jeune fille._

 _\- Et du coup, je ne sais pas trop comment rentrer pour l'instant.. **Avoua-t-elle, baissant la tête.**_

 _\- Après tout, c'est les vacances. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. **Sourit-il** , du thé ?_

 _Elle acquiesça, il sortit alors pour aller en préparer. Hermione retrouva son sourire et son stress s'en alla aussitôt. Elle reconnaissait bien son professeur ici. Bienveillant et qui ne cherchait pas à nous mettre dans le pétrin. Finalement l'erreur de Ron n'était pas si mal. Elle allait passer une bonne soirée._ »

Le réveil fut difficile. Mais c'était le grand retour à Poudlard et Hermione retrouva une once de bonne humeur. Ce qui rassura ses parents qui la pensaient en début de dépression.

\- Fais attention à toi, travaille bien et surtout profite de cette dernière année ma chérie. **Mrs Granger déposa un baiser sur son front**

\- Oui maman.

Elle embrassa ensuite son père, empoigna sa valise et transplana en leur lançant un dernier sourire.

 **ooOOoo**

Ils étaient dans un compartiment, Ron, Ginny et Harry parlaient entre eux, leur excitation à l'idée de passer enfin leur vrai septième année. Hermione ne prenait pas part à la conversation, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle préférait regarder le paysage à travers la grande fenêtre ou se plonger sur un bouquin du programme de septième année.

\- Regardez ça ! **Murmura Ron**

Ils dirigèrent tous leur regard vers la porte, Malfoy se tenait devant. Il leur lança un coup d'oeil et partit aussitôt.

\- Quel idiot. **Souffla Harry**

\- J'aurais honte à sa place de revenir dans un endroit où j'ai participé à sa destruction.

Ginny se détourna d'eux et plongea son regard sur ses jambes, ne voulant pas participer à cette conversation. Ce que Hermione remarqua, elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Ca va Ginny ?

Elle releva la tête vers son amie, lui souriant faiblement.

\- Très bien.

Elle ne semblait pas très triste mais plutôt gênée. Elle prit à son tour un bouquin et commença à le lire, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. La brune ne trouvait pas son comportement normal et elle devait savoir pourquoi, et vite. Ginny était une fille fragile et Hermione détestait la laisser coincée dans des problèmes trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hermione peina à se lever. Elle était restée assise trop longtemps. Elle réalisa aussi que rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours aussi déprimée. Elle avait pensé à _lui_ encore et encore.

Pourtant, une fois dans la Grande Salle, la brune oublia tous ses problèmes, tout son stress, toute sa tristesse. Le château avait été refait à neuf et il était plus beau que jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, avec les dégâts de la bataille jamais Hermione n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse retrouver une telle beauté, qu'il retrouve toute sa magie. Elle en était époustouflée et soulagée. Elle avait eu si peur, peur de ne plus revoir cette école qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième maison. Mais tout était parfait, et pour l'instant plus rien ne pouvait lui enlever sa bonne humeur. De plus, elle avait terriblement faim et elle savait que le fabuleux banquet allait satisfaire ses envies.

\- Ils ont fait un travail incroyable. On retrouve enfin notre chez nous. **Remarqua Ron, avec un sourire en coin.**

Les quatre amis sourirent. McGonagall, nouvelle directrice, commença alors son discours. Ce qui faisait très bizarre à Harry, Dumbledore lui manquait plus que jamais. Même s'il appréciait tout autant son professeur de métamorphose. Les derniers mots de la directrice touchèrent beaucoup Hermione.

\- Nous sommes soulagés d'avoir retrouvé cette belle magie qui nous a manqué pendant les derniers événements vécus ici. J'espère, ainsi que tous vos professeurs, que vous passerez une bonne année et pour certains une très bonne dernière année. Bonne chance pour vos ASPIC et BUSE.

\- On l'aura cet examen ! **S'exclama le rouquin**

\- On espère.. Surtout pour toi Ronald. **Pouffa Ginny**

Ils rigolèrent. Oui, Ron allait devoir redoubler d'efforts et arrêter de demander de l'aide à son amie pour réussir leur examen qui signifiait la fin de leurs années à Poudlard. Cela faisait si bizarre à Hermione de se dire ça, elle avait hâte de travailler, mais quitter cette école.. C'était mettre fin à son enfance, à ces merveilleuses années malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle a aussi vues. Elle aurait beaucoup de mal à quitter cet endroit, elle le savait déjà.

\- Avant de commencer le banquet, il va de soit que je vous présente votre nouveau professeur des forces du mal. Vous l'avez connu il y a quelques années, ayant déjà occupé ce poste. Et depuis ces fabuleuses réformes mises en place, toute personne a à nouveau droit d'exercer un vrai travail. Et c'est avec un grand plaisir que nous accueillons à nouveau notre professeur très doué en défense contre les forces du Mal, Remus Lupin.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à la table des professeurs avec toute l'excitation qui l'avait submergée. Mais il était bien là, il était debout et semblait heureux d'enseigner à nouveau à Poudlard. Elle croisa son regard pendant quelques secondes, il lui sourit mais elle ne réussit pas à lui rendre. Non, pas ça. Hermione ne voulait pas de lui ici, ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

\- Hermione ? **Ginny la secoua.** Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

La rouquine avait remarqué que son amie était devenue toute blanche. Ron et Harry reportèrent alors leur attention sur elle et s'inquiétèrent à leur tour.

Le regard d'Hermione était perdu dans le vide. Le malheur du passé avait donc décidé de la suivre partout. Il était professeur et elle allait le voir ou le croiser tous les jours. Il allait tout gâcher.

Elle releva les yeux vers ses amis et les regarda longuement. Ginny ne comprit pas ce long regard qui s'éternisait, elle en perdit même son souffle.

Après quelques minutes de silence à les observer comme un loup le ferait avec sa proie, elle daigna enfin répondre.

\- Si. Tout va bien. **Railla-t-elle, reprenant ses esprits.**

Et sur ces mots, elle resta en retrait toute la soirée.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Hermione ne supporte apparemment plus du tout son retour dans le présent.. Si elle avait pu y rester..

Quel est votre moment préféré ? Avez-vous aimé le souvenir ? J'attends vos avis avec hâte. Merci pour votre lecture !


	4. IV - Sa voix

Hello guys ! Désolé, avec la fac j'ai très peu de temps pour publier..

Merci beaucoup à **Nekozuni** , **BlackHeart** et **Leslie** pour vos super reviews, c'est bien pour les personnes comme vous et les autres qui laissent des reviews que je continue, j'aurais bien du mal sans votre motivation des fois !

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Hermione ne pouvait pas se lever. C'était comme si sa couverture était devenue du béton et qu'elle la bloquait jusqu'aux pieds. C'était le jour-J et elle réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'était plus dans le passé pour de bon, elle était bel et bien de retour. Elle allait recommencer sa septième année, ils allaient tous faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si personne n'avait perdu de proches. Ils allaient se balader dans un château presque entièrement refait, un nouveau Poudlard. Et Hermione allait tout recommencer. Sa vie de sorcière écolière ainsi que sa vie sentimentale.

Après avoir passé deux mois avec une personne vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, vivre seule ne serait pas facile. Vivre avec un amour du passé ne serait jamais facile.

Et ce soir, c'était son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le revoir chaque semaine ne l'aiderait jamais, au contraire, elle allait sombrer. Elle le savait. Hermione n'avait jamais été ainsi, mais face à Remus elle était terriblement faible. Elle se détestait. Elle se haïssait d'être restée aussi longtemps dans le passé, mais elle se haïssait aussi de ne pas y être restée pour toujours.

La brune se résout cependant à se lever, son éternelle âme de sorcière studieuse reprenait le dessus et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer louper une classe.

Tout le long du petit-déjeuner, elle garda la tête baissée pour ne pas tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air contente de reprendre les cours.. **Remarqua Harry, sourcils froncés.**

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle est déjà plongée dedans. **Pouffa Ron**

Hermione releva les yeux vers le rouquin, exaspérée.

\- Pardon Hermione. **S'excusa Ron avec de gros yeux face au regard de la brune**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Enfin un semblant d'expression sur ton visage. **Soupira Harry**

\- La fatigue, tu devrais savoir ce que c'est. **Lui lança-t-elle**

L'Elu ne répondit pas. Ginny se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, en tout cas, je suis bien contente d'être avec vous cette année. **S'exclama-t-elle pour changer de sujet**

\- Oui, c'est génial.. **Souffla son frère, désespéré.**

\- Merci, Ronald.

Harry ricana. Hermione lança un coup d'oeil amusé vers Ginny. La journée allait être longue.

 **oOOo**

Le cours de potion se passa bien, ils étaient avec les Serdaigles et le philtre qu'ils devaient réaliser était plutôt compliqué, ce qui occupait l'esprit d'Hermione et elle en fut soulagée. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Slughorn s'approche d'elle pour l'observer. Elle ne sut pourquoi, pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé à ça en sixième année par exemple, mais Severus Rogue lui vint en tête. Cet homme si cruel qui cachait une si belle part de bonté en lui, un côté qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dévoiler.. La brune ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui manquait, mais avec ce que Harry lui avait dit suite à ses découvertes dans la Pensine, elle ne pouvait plus le haïr comme elle l'avait fait à chacun de ses cours. Encore moins lorsque Remus lui avait un peu parlé de lui, ''cet été''...

« - Eh bien, tu sais, on est pas la bande d'amis la plus appréciée de Poudlard. Certains nous envient, nous admirent, et le reste nous détestent. Bon, surtout les Serpentard, mais ça c'est une tradition. On a l'habitude. **Sourit Remus, assis aux côtés d'Hermione sur le canapé poussiéreux.**

Son regard était perdu dans le vide, la brune tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Le reflet des flammes dansait sur son visage, il semblait si paisible. Hermione le trouvait plus beau que jamais. Ses yeux bleus rêveurs, ses traits fins, ses quelques cicatrices sur le visage qui étaient presque minuscules par rapport à celles que le Remus de 38 ans abordaient. Mais son charme n'était que plus grand grâce à elles. La Gryffondor sourit à son tour.

\- J'imagine que vous avez aussi votre ennemi personnel.. **Elle faisait bien évidemment référence à Severus, que les jeunes maraudeurs avaient tant embêté.**

Remus soupira longuement puis il pouffa.

\- Severus Rogue. **Répondit-il d'une voix sèche.** Un sacré bonhomme. On se défoule un peu sur lui en partie à cause de James. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Lily si je me souviens bien.. Et je ne sais pas vraiment si elle est encore amie avec Severus ou non, mais James ne peut pas supporter ça alors ils nous embarquent dans sa vengeance pour le faire souffrir. Je participe pas trop à tout ça, j'évite dès que je peux..

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ce que le jeune homme remarqua.

\- On ne lui jamais rien fait de bien méchant. On l'humilie, c'est vrai, mais Peter et moi on est toujours là pour stopper James et Sirius. C'est des gamineries, rien de vilain.

\- Tout de même, cela ressemble à du harcèlement. **Hermione avait du mal à faire semblant, elle avait peur de dire des choses qu'elle n'était pas censées savoir à ce moment là.**

\- Peut-être, c'est pour ça que je les calme souvent. Je sais que Severus cache quelque chose au fond de son âme noire, quelque chose de bon. Du thé ? **Demanda-t-il soudainement en se levant, pour changer de sujet.** »

Hermione se racla la gorge. C'était fini, elle venait de repenser à lui, elle ne pourrait plus se concentrer pour ce cours. Elle imagina le jeune Remus, buvant son thé quotidien en face de la cheminée. Elle se revoyait en train de l'admirer pendant des heures. Elle souffla longuement. Harry, qui la regardait depuis quelques minutes, haussa les sourcils. Hermione tomba sur son regard et lui sourit. Mais l'Elu n'était pas bête. Plus d'une semaine qu'elle était de retour et elle semblait toujours aussi perdue. Il en vint à se demander si elle s'en remettrait un jour. Il se dit alors qu'il était enfin temps pour eux, ses amis, de savoir ce qu'elle avait vu là-bas, dans ce passé lointain.

 **oOOo**

Dès la fin du cours de potion, Hermione avait trouvé une excuse pour échapper à ses amis. Elle voulait être seule jusqu'à son prochain cour, défense contre les forces du mal.

Bien évidemment, elle s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque. Ici, personne ne viendrait l'embêter. Et surtout pas Ron. Ron.. Il était devenu un nouveau problème pour la lionne depuis son retour. Lors de la bataille, ils s'étaient embrassé. Pourquoi ? Hermione avait trouvé réponse à cette question lors de son séjour avec Remus. Elle avait tant désiré Ron lors de sa sixième année, un désir intense mais pas assez fort pour durer. Alors, lors de la bataille, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Mais il n'y avait plus de sentiments derrière ce baiser, cette action avait été motivée par la peur de mourir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Et son doute s'était confirmé lors de son retour dans le passé, où elle a connu ce qu'était le vrai amour..

Ce n'était pas le cas pour Ron, pour qui ce baiser n'avait fait que redoubler ses sentiments envers son amie de si longue date. Mais il l'avait respectée. Depuis la bataille, il n'était pas retourné vers elle car elle ne semblait plus en avoir envie. Il en avait souffert, en silence. Un jour pourtant, après son retour du passé, le rouquin s'était rapproché d'Hermione, un peu trop. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé pendant deux jours. Mais ils étaient doucement revenus l'un vers l'autre comme si de rien n'était et c'est là qu'Hermione s'était dit qu'être meilleurs amis leur allait bien mieux et cela devait rester ainsi. De toute manière, cela ne pourrait jamais être autrement. Avec aucun autre homme que Remus Lupin, autrefois son professeur, puis son premier amour et enfin, son professeur à nouveau.

Elle avait pris deux bouquins, mais elle ne faisait que lire entre les lignes. Plus l'heure avançait, plus ses jambes se mettaient à trembler, bouger dans tous les sens. Elle allait se retrouver face à lui, et une fois de plus, Remus la regarderait comme sa plus brillante élève et non plus comme celle qu'il aimait plus que la musique moldue, les livres, le thé et que n'importe qui. C'était son regard qui était le plus dur à affronter.

 **oOOo**

Elle marchait le plus lentement possible, elle faisait parfois des pauses. Hermione perdait tout son courage de Gryffondor en ce moment-même. Plus elle s'approchait de la salle de cours, plus son cœur s'emballait. Ses mains tremblaient. Pourtant, elle s'était déjà retrouvée en face de lui quelques jours plus tôt. Elle lui avait même parlé. Elle l'avait vu avec une autre, marié et père. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Elle l'avait revu dans un lieu normal, dans la vie de tous les jours. Ici, elle le reverrait en tant que professeur. Une énorme distance s'installerait entre eux, pour de bon. Elle n'était pas prête à voir cela arriver.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne pouvait faire de pause ou faire marche arrière. Elle était devant la salle. Ginny lui fit signe, elle avança vers ses amis tête baissée.

\- Tu as bien révisé ? **Lui demanda la jeune Weasley**

\- J'espère bien, vu le temps qu'elle a passé à la bibliothèque.. **Souffla Ron en lançant un regard vers Harry, qui semblait tout aussi préoccupé à propos d'Hermione que lui.**

\- Le stress post-rentrée, vous savez. J'ai toujours peur d'oublier.

\- Et de ne pas pouvoir être la première à répondre en classe. **Ricana Ginny**

\- Oui, surtout pour ce cours.. **Murmura Hermione avec ironie, détournant le regard de ses amis.**

Et c'est à ce moment que Remus passa à côté d'elle pour faire entrer ses élèves. Elle en frissonna. Elle voulait fuir, elle ne voulait pas entrer. Mais elle n'eut pas le choix, elle inspira un grand coup. Comme par hasard, Ginny se mit au deuxième rang et Hermione ne trouva pas d'excuses pour aller ailleurs. Elle allait donc se retrouver le plus près possible de son professeur.

Remus passa entre les rangs et se posta devant sa classe avec un petit sourire discret.

\- Bonsoir. On se voit donc le jeudi matin et.. Le lundi soir. Lundi soir... J'essaierai de ne pas trop en attendre de votre part.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle. Les Gryffondors et Serdaigles étaient si contents de retrouver leur professeur de troisième année, pour la plupart il était leur préféré. Hermione n'osait toujours pas le regarder, sa voix lui faisait déjà bien assez mal. Pour chaque parole, chaque ton, elle connaissait ses mimiques. Même s'il avait pris de l'âge par rapport au Remus qu'elle connaissait si bien, elle savait qu'il agissait toujours de la même manière. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder à vrai dire.

Remus parlait pour lui-même, on l'écoutait, mais personne ne répondait à ses questions. Hermione écoutait chacun de ses mots, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lever les yeux ni la main. Lui parler lui semblait impossible.

Mais le regard de Ginny devenait trop dur à supporter. Hermione sentait que son amie ne trouvait pas son comportement normal. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande pourquoi. Alors, lorsque le professeur Lupin posa une question sur le sortilège Salveo Maleficia, Hermione inspira longuement et se fit violence. Elle releva les yeux, regarda intensément Remus et leva la main. À vrai dire, elle se dépêcha de répondre sans l'attendre, afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps de croiser son regard.

\- C'est un sort que l'on utilise pour repousser les maléfices.

Remus l'avait regardée tout le long de sa phrase. Et lorsqu'elle eut fini, il fit de gros yeux et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes.

* * *

Voilà voilà, petit chapitre quatre qui met enfin en place l'action.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et la fin ?

J'attends vos avis avec hâte. :-)


	5. V - Skandar

Heyyyy, me revoilà ! Merci beaucoup pour vos visites et vos super reviews, ça me fait plaisir :-)

Merci **Leslie** pour ta review !

 **/!/** si ça vous intéresse, je viens de publier une fiction sur le couple **Sirius/Hermione** , ''Sombre sinistros'' n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil :D

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5 !

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

« _Hermione buvait un thé, emmitouflée dans le gros fauteuil brun du salon. Il faisait plutôt froid aujourd'hui, mais cela arrivait souvent en Août. La brune soupira en réalisant que cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'elle était ici. Et ce qui l'embêtait le plus dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus rentrer. Surtout depuis une semaine._

 _Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'avant de la maison. Elle observa Remus qui agitait sa baguette dans les airs._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? **Hermione haussa les sourcils, intriguée**_

 _Elle sortie de la petite maison pour le rejoindre. De son oreille fine, il l'entendit malgré ses petits pas. Le jeune Remus se retourna avec un sourire._

 _\- Ca ne va pas ? Tu as vu quelque chose d'inquiétant ?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je fais ça tous les mois. Ce n'est rien qu'un petit Salveo Maleficia. **Il tenta de la rassurer**_

 _\- Mais c'est le sort que l'on utilise pour repousser les maléfices ! **La brune ne comprenait pas**_

 _\- C'est exact, **le jeune homme sourit** , comme tu l'as déjà remarqué je suppose, ma maison est la seule habitation dans un rayon de plus de quinze kilomètres. Et avec une forêt pas loin, je préfère rester sur mes gardes. _

_\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça._

 _Remus remarqua qu'elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Il s'empara alors de sa petite main et y déposa un baiser. Elle lui sourit timidement._

 _Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle comprit qu'il lançait toutes sortes de sorts pour la protéger de lui-même. Il se transformerait bientôt en loup-garou, il irait se cacher des les bois. Et les sorts l'empêcheraient de détruire la maison et surtout de s'en prendre à Hermione. Elle se demanda alors quelle excuse il allait lui donner pour cette future petite absence.._ »

Remus secoua la tête comme s'il avait mal entendu les paroles de son élève. Mais il les avait bien comprises, il avait déjà entendu cette même phrase et cette même voix la prononcer dans sa vie, il y a bien longtemps.

\- Je.. **Il se mit à rire nerveusement, il était complètement décontenancé.**

Mais il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire lorsqu'il aperçut les regards intrigués de ses élèves. Il délirait, c'était tout. Hermione avait peut-être prononcé cette phrase en troisième année ou lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus au Terrier ou chez Sirius, voilà tout.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne avant qu'il ne se fasse remarquer.

\- Oui, oui.. Très bien, Hermione.. C'est très bien. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. **Il se détourna du regard de la lionne, trop gêné, et se mit à écrire le sortilège au tableau pour que les élèves le retiennent.**

Remus aurait aimé se dire qu'il avait entendu Hermione prononcer cette phrase il y a peu de temps, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui criait qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent lorsque ces paroles avaient été prononcé. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il eut un frisson à cette idée.

Hermione s'était rendue compte de son changement de comportement soudain, il semblait si perturbé. Qu'avait-elle fait ou dit ? Elle n'osa plus participer tant ses camarades la regardaient d'un drôle d'air depuis que Remus avait réagi de la sorte en l'interrogeant. En particulier Harry et Ginny. Hermione sentait son ventre se contracter, se doutaient-ils de quelque chose ? Impossible. Il fallait qu'elle ait l'air de rien, elle ne voulait pas attiser leur curiosité. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se disait que jamais elle ne leur révélerait ce qu'il s'était passé..

Remus termina son cours dix minutes à l'avance alors qu'il n'avait même pas terminé la leçon. Il était encore très dérouté et semblait très pressé de partir. Il n'osait même plus regarder la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle y était donc vraiment pour quelque chose. Hermione était si contrariée qu'elle fut la première à sortir de la classe. Elle n'attendit même pas ses amis en dehors, elle savait de toute façon qu'ils ne voudraient pas venir avec elle à la bibliothèque.

Cependant, à quelques mètres de celle-ci, la lionne eut une soudaine révélation. Pendant le cours, lorsque son professeur avait prononcé le nom du sort, elle avait sentit son cœur se serrer mais elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi. _Mais oui, bien sûr_.. Elle hoqueta de surprise. Cette journée d'Août où il faisait si froid pour un jour d'été, où ils avaient parlé de ce sortilège et où ils..

\- Merlin.. **Souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.**

Sans réfléchir, elle retroussa chemin et se mit à courir vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Se pouvait-il que le sort Oubliettes qu'elle lui avait lancé ait été défaillant ? Cela semblait irréel. Mais la réaction qu'il avait eue voulait tout dire, il s'était souvenu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Hermione espérait. Quel moment lui était-il revenu en mémoire ? Elle se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Le fait qu'elle lui avait répondu la même chose qu'en cours sur le sortilège, ou quand il l'avait embrassé sur la main.. ou bien ce fameux moment, qui avait eu lieu plus tard dans la soirée.. Rien que d'y penser, le ventre de la lionne se tordait encore de plaisir. S'il s'était souvenu de l'une de ces trois choses, alors maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il avait perdu la raison en plein cours pendant quelques secondes. Elle devait lui parler à tout prix.

Malheureusement, il avait déjà fermé la porte à clé. Elle ne pourrait donc même pas aller toquer à son bureau. Hermione soupira longuement et resta plantée devant sa porte pendant quelques minutes, déçue.

Après tout, même s'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose, cela ne changerait rien. Il avait une femme, un enfant. Hermione était apparue dans sa vie de jeune adulte et elle l'avait abandonné sans lui laisser aucun souvenir. Elle ne méritait pas de le récupérer. Et puis, pourquoi était-elle si certaine que la réaction du loup avait eu lieu par sa faute ? Peut-être avait-il pensé à Nymphadora ou Teddy.. La brune s'était emportée trop vite, la raison la rattrapa vite. Le sort n'avait pas pu être défectueux. C'était quasiment impossible, cela arrivait une fois sur un million, les livres l'avaient bien assez précisé. Et même si c'était le cas, même si ces fameux souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu... Pourquoi reviendrait-il vers elle ? C'était fini, c'était un amour de jeunesse pour lui. Un amour qui n'avait vieilli que pour une personne. Cela ne marcherait plus jamais.

Hermione repartie vers la bibliothèque, encore plus démoralisée qu'auparavant. Elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans ses souvenirs, dans un passé commun avec Remus qui n'était même plus réciproque. Il fallait qu'elle remonte la pente, qu'elle s'échappe de cet enfer et revienne, mentalement, dans le monde présent si elle ne voulait pas sombrer un peu plus chaque jour.

 **ooOOoo**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et Hermione n'avait pas revu Remus. Ce qui l'attristait énormément tout comme cela l'aidait. En effet, elle avait passé plus de temps avec ses amis et le fait de ne pas voir son professeur pendant trois jours lui avait permis de l'oublier, en quelques sortes.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait par le cours de défense contre les forces du mal le jeudi, tous ses efforts s'envolèrent en quelques secondes. Il était de retour dans son esprit.

Elle sentait que cette fameuse boule au ventre qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de Remus, revenait alors qu'elle approchait de sa salle de classe. Harry et Ginny remarquaient bien que leur amie n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Ron n'y faisait même plus attention, cela durait depuis son retour et elle ne daignait rien dire, alors à quoi bon insister. L'Elu, lui, n'était pas de cet avis. Et la rouquine n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille non plus, elle voulait savoir ce qui mettait la plus brillante des sorcières de son âge dans cet état. Elle qui était toujours si joyeuse, même en cours. Elle ne participait presque plus et parfois même, ne prêtait plus attention aux cours. Ce voyage dans le passé semblait l'avoir brisée. Mais pourquoi ?

Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, Hermione fut soudainement soulagée. Le professeur était de dos face au tableau, mais elle remarqua bien que ce n'était pas Remus. La pleine lune avait eu lieu cette nuit. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Et en allant s'assoir à sa table habituelle, elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Avait-il eu sa potion tue-loup ? Comment se portait-il ? Une nouvelle et énième cicatrice était-elle apparue sur son corps ? Le cœur de la lionne se serra. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre seul. Elle se dit alors qu'elle allait franchir une limite qu'elle s'était interdite, mais elle irait le voir ce soir à ses appartements, en espérant l'y trouver. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans ces épreuves. Pendant ces deux mois dans le passé, elle n'avait pu rien faire. Il s'était toujours caché. Hermione ne pouvait plus accepter une telle chose. Elle se demanda alors si Tonks s'occupait de lui quand cela arrivait ? La brune ne pouvait même pas y penser sans ressentir cette jalousie excessive au fond d'elle.

Leur nouveau professeur, après avoir écrit son nom au tableau, Skandar Howell, se retourna face à ses nouveaux élèves. Hermione en fut bouche bée. Il était jeune, très jeune, et il ressemblait énormément à Remus. Ils avaient la même couleur ainsi que la même longueur de cheveux, avec une mèche qui retombait sur leur front. Elle avait l'impression de le revoir, comme dans le passé.. Seuls leurs yeux étaient différents, les siens étaient verts. Elle rêvait, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Mais non, cet homme était bien là. Il avait une voix douce, il était rassurant. Pourquoi était-il exactement comme Remus ? Etait-ce fait exprès ? Le monde entier voulait qu'elle souffre.

Hermione remarqua aussi qu'il avait des cicatrices sur les mains ainsi que sur la nuque. Ce fut une constatation de trop pour la lionne. Elle leva la main.

\- Miss Granger ?

Et maintenant, il savait qui elle était. Encore une surprise, une. Hermione bafouilla.

\- J'aimerais aller aux toilettes si possible.

\- Bien sûr, **accepta-t-il avec un sourire.**

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que la brune fut déjà dehors. Harry n'eut plus de doutes, elle leur cachait quelque chose. Il comptait bien en toucher un mot à sa meilleure amie, mais avant ça il en parlerait avec Ginny.

Et Hermione ne revint pas. Elle attendit que l'heure passe, enfermée dans les toilettes. Heureusement pour elle, Mimi se cachait aujourd'hui. Elle se détestait d'être aussi faible, mais tout cela devenait une situation insupportable. Comme si le monde entier si liguait contre elle pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu. La lionne avait perdu son premier et vrai amour, son double au masculin. Un homme qui aimait tout autant les livres qu'elle et qui était tout aussi passionnée par la magie qu'elle, à tel point qu'il avait pardonné cette même magie d'avoir créé ces monstres, les loups-garous, qui avaient transformé sa vie à tout jamais.

Il aurait pu être son ombre tant ils se ressemblaient. Malgré son jeune âge et sa lucidité, la brune savait qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais une telle personne.

Hermione soupira longuement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps, elle s'était déjà beaucoup trop donnée en spectacle. Pourquoi craquait-elle aussi facilement ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle sortie des cachots et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour son prochain cours, elle tomba nez à nez avec le remplaçant de Remus.

\- Merlin nous offre bien des hasards.. **Chuchota-t-elle, alors qu'elle se rapprocha doucement de lui.**

\- Vous revoilà, Miss Granger. **Sourit-il, taquin.**

Hermione perçut une once de tristesse dans les yeux du jeune homme, pourtant ils pétillaient de malice. Exactement comme ceux de Remus. C'était presque irréel.

\- Je sais que je ne suis qu'un débutant mais.. Mon cours était-il nul au point de vous faire fuir ?

La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de rire d'un air moqueur mais elle se calma aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr que non, professeur. Je me sentais vraiment mal en point.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Vous connaissant, vous devez déjà être en train de paniquer pour vos examens finaux.

\- Me connaissant ? **Répéta Hermione, qui reporta soudainement son attention sur les mains pleines de cicatrice du professeur.**

Celui-ci suivit son regard et émit un faible sourire.

\- Non, ces dommages ne sont pas du à une transformation. Je n'ai pas subi le même sort malheureux que mon cousin.

Hermione fut bouche-bée. Par Merlin, se dit-elle, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y penser ? ''Howell''. Elle s'en voulait tant de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt.

Voilà donc pourquoi il la connaissait.. Remus lui avait parlé d'elle. Cette idée redonna un peu de baume au cœur de la lionne.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris plus tôt..

\- On ne peut pas tout savoir, malheureusement.

C'était une drôle de chose à dire à une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Pourtant elle apprécia qu'on la considère égale aux autres, pour une fois.

\- J'espère que vous allez tenir pour le reste de la journée, mais ne forcez pas si vous voulez guérir très vite. Je sais que vous parviendrez à rattraper votre retard en peu de temps.

\- Merci, professeur. **Sourit Hermione**

Skandar hocha la tête et reprit son chemin. Remus avait un cousin et il ne lui avait jamais dit. En avait-il eu l'occasion ? Hermione n'avait pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus sur sa famille, car elle savait que cela ne plaisait pas au Remus du présent d'en parler.

Et une fois de plus, elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir cherché à _tout_ savoir.

 **oOOo**

La journée passa lentement, beaucoup trop lentement aux yeux d'Hermione.

Elle se retrouva seule pour le dîner. Ni Harry, ni Ron ou même encore Ginny n'étaient là. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment normal. Mais après tout, pour une fois ce ne fut pas la brune qui laissa tomber ses amis. Elle se rendit compte alors à quel point c'était blessant de se retrouver seule pour manger. Ils devaient lui en vouloir d'être partie en plein cours de défense contre les forces du mal et de ne pas avoir cherché à les revoir de la journée.

La sorcière regarda autour d'elle. Elle tomba sur le Trio Emeraude, comme elle aimait les appeler -Harry la tuerait s'il l'entendait dire ça-, et Draco ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme de ses deux amis, Theodore et Blaise. Malfoy était certainement l'un de élèves qui avait le plus de mal à se remettre de la bataille. Hermione se surprit à avoir pitié de lui, mais elle retira très vite cette idée de sa tête.

Elle reporta alors son regard sur la gigantesque table des professeurs. Bien sûr, Remus ne s'y trouvait pas. Son cousin non plus. Il devait déjà être parti, étant donné que le prochain cours se déroulait lundi. Le professeur Lupin serait remis sur pied d'ici là.

Hermione ne mangea que très peu. Elle détestait être seule dans une si grande salle et au milieu de tout le monde. Et elle n'avait désormais qu'une hâte, aller voir Remus dans son appartement.

Impatiente, elle fut devant sa porte en quelques minutes, son appartement se trouvait à côté de celui de Slughorn. Mais l'angoisse reprit vite le dessus. Et s'il ne voulait pas la voir ? S'il la rejetait, que ferait-elle ? Elle se dit alors que s'il faisait une telle chose, cela voulait dire qu'il s'était bel et bien souvenu d'elle la dernière fois.. Elle n'avait donc rien à perdre.

La lionne toqua, hésitante. Ses mains étaient devenues complètement moites. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade lorsque, lentement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Remus Lupin aux petits yeux.

\- Hermione ? **Il semblait surpris de la voir ici**

Il avait l'air si fatigué, mais sa voix rauque trahissait le fait qu'il avait peut-être un peu bu. Il n'était pas du genre à boire de cette manière, était-il si tourmenté ? Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Elle remarqua aussi qu'une nouvelle cicatrice était apparue en dessous de son menton. Il était encore faible. Et malgré tout ça, elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau, ce qui la fit rougir.

\- Que voulez-vous ? **Son ton était froid et sec, jamais il ne se serait permis de lui parler de cette manière en temps normal**

Cela bloqua Hermione. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, la bouche grande ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle secoua la tête, déboussolée.

\- Vous allez bien, Remus ? **Elle n'avait toujours pas repris l'habitude de le vouvoyer.**

Celui-ci soupira et ses traits du visage se durcirent, accentuant la visibilité de ses cicatrices.

\- Très bien. Tout va très bien.

Ce n'était pas gagné. Elle fut cependant blessée lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il restait devant la porte pour l'empêcher de rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle devait rester sur le paillasson comme un vulgaire animal. Hermione se racla la gorge et changea alors de sujet.

\- Votre remplaçant a l'air d'être un très bon professeur malgré son jeune âge.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. C'est votre directrice qui s'en est chargé.

Hermione le fixa avec de gros yeux, abasourdie.

\- Pardon ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Etait-il en train de délirer ? Il haussa les épaules et se détourna pour rentrer. Pendant toute cette discussion, il n'avait pas osé regarder la brune une seule fois.

\- Partez Hermione, vous avez causé bien assez de problèmes les derniers jours.

Et sur ces mots, Remus lui claqua la porte au nez. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Elle resta quelques minutes devant son appartement. Elle sentait que des larmes de rage montaient en flèche, elle tenta tant bien que mal de les ravaler. Sa gorge se serra. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Jamais, ô grand jamais il ne se serait permis de faire une telle chose auparavant. Que ce soit le Remus du passé ou celui d'aujourd'hui.

Que voulait-il dire par ''bien assez de problèmes'' ? Si ce n'était le fait qu'en prononçant cette fameuse phrase lors de leur dernier cours, il s'était probablement souvenu de quelques souvenirs.. Et si c'était le cas cela voulait dire que, premièrement, la baguette magique de la jeune sorcière avait été défectueuse dans le passé et que donc, petit à petit, Remus allait se rappeler de tout. Et deuxièmement, il ne semblait pas apprécier ce genre de souvenirs, vu sa réaction. Elle qui pensait que lui ôter tous ses souvenirs était la pire chose à faire, maintenant qu'il était en train de recouvrir la mémoire, c'était pire que tout. À quoi s'attendait-elle, de toute manière ? Qu'il lui saute dans les bras parce qu'elle avait ''modifié'' le passé et qu'elle avait été son premier amour ? Elle était bien naïve.

Hermione s'en voulut d'être venue le voir. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état et voulait l'aider, mais en même temps elle le détestait pour avoir agi de cette manière et elle le haïssait aussi de rejeter les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête. Elle l'exécrait pour l'avoir remplacée avec Tonks et pour avoir eu un enfant avec elle, même si elle savait bien que c'était elle qui avait décidé de lui faire tout oublier.

La brune daigna enfin regagner la salle commune des Gryffondors après avoir longuement pesté contre elle-même. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, dormir et oublier l'enfer dans lequel elle vivait. Tout ça pour un homme, un amour du passé, un amour du présent non réciproque.

Dans les escaliers, Hermione se souvint de ce que Remus lui avait dit à propos du remplaçant. C'était son cousin et il n'avait aucune idée de sa venue dans le château ? C'était insensé. Elle rejeta donc cette absurdité sur l'alcool. Et elle espéra aussi que Remus s'excuserait de son comportement la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient, car elle ne supportait déjà pas de ne plus être proche de lui comme elle l'avait été dans le passé, alors si maintenant ils en venaient à se détester..

\- Blanche colombe. **Hermione prononça le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame afin d'entrer dans la salle commune**

Et lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir attendu que tout le monde soit au lit.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. **S'exclama Harry, assit dans le fauteuil près de la cheminé, bras croisés.**

* * *

Voili voilou pour le chapitre 5. Je suis désolée pour ce long retard !

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre. Pas trop déçu(e)s de Remus ? Que pensez-vous du remplaçant ?

J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis.

Merci pour votre lecture !

Bises :-)


End file.
